


save the last dance

by faikitty



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikitty/pseuds/faikitty
Summary: Lucifer only asked for a single dance, but you would give him many more.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 189





	save the last dance

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for lesson 28-19. title taken from that lesson too.
> 
> I really love Lucifer's character development y'all. this boy is _soft_.

Lucifer is talking, but you aren’t listening.

You hear his words, or the gentle cadence of them. It seems to match the steady rhythm of the music that flows around you, but the song is not what drowns them out. Neither does the thrum of your own blood in your veins—so loud, so quick, just as it was the first time you danced together, although the emotion that sparks your heart to beat faster is entirely different from what it was back then. Your pulse trips through your ears, through your fingertips, through the thin skin of your wrist where the flat of Lucifer’s thumb is pressed lightly. But it is not what has you so distracted.

Your other senses are simply too loud for you to hear.

It is difficult to listen to Lucifer when you are so aware of his touch. His hand is firm on your waist. His shoulder broad beneath the span of your palm. The fingers of his free hand are twined through yours, the leather of his glove creased and cool. He feels solid as he holds you close. He feels warm. He feels  _ right _ , and you have a certainty that fate has been pulling you here as surely as he is pulling you in against him. This near, you can catch the scent of vanilla and sandalwood, earthy and heady. But more than anything, it is the  _ sight _ of him that has you unable to focus on his words.

You’ve never seen Lucifer so  _ happy _ .

It looks good on him. He is radiant. Perfect, as he always is in public. Anything less than perfection could harm Diavolo’s reputation as much as his own, and Lucifer can’t allow that. So each day, he blinks away any weariness, shoves down any frustration, and performs, mask perfectly situated on his face. You are the only one he allows to see past it. He knows you will offer no judgment if his air of stoicism falls. He has begun to seek you out when he wants comfort; you have begun to offer it before he even asks. You often find him in his study on such nights, shoulders stiff from hours of mind-numbing paperwork and hair mussed and tangled. He lets you run your fingers through it. Lets you scold him for overworking himself while you gently smooth out the soft strands of black and gray. He smiles as you do so, the shape of it unpracticed on his lips, too genuine to be respectable.

You see that same smile on him now. He has no need to falsify a polite smile when the real one will do just fine. He told you once how it is difficult for him to show happiness on his face. You’ve never minded; he shows it to you in other ways. Soft words. Softer touches. But you wonder: how happy must he be tonight, for his joy to be visible to all?

You trace the curve of his smile with your eyes. Watch as his mouth forms the words, “I love you, truly and deeply.”

You may not have been listening before, but you hear that loud and clear.

Lucifer has been changing. He is becoming more honest, both with himself and with you. It doesn’t come easily to him, this honesty; as he admits his feelings, his face reddens slightly, that bright smile giving way to an expression that you would label as  _ shyness _ , were he anyone else. It isn’t one you would ever have expected to see the Avatar of Pride wearing when you first arrived here. But then, you never would have expected to fall in love with him either—or he with you.

Now you feel as if it was always inevitable.

Lucifer is waiting. It takes you a moment to realize for what. Uncertainty clouds his gaze, as if he is unsure if confessing to you like this is okay. It is not the first time he’s spoken the words. But this is different. These are not the absentminded texts from an exhausted or inebriated man on the verge of sleep. These are not the words torn free from his heart, stolen from him by the intensity of the Gold Hellfire Newt Syrup’s influence. These are his true feelings, laid bare for you to accept or reject.

You accept. Of course you do.

“I love you too.”

You can see the exact moment your words hit him and paint his face brighter. His gaze softens, and his smile returns, smaller than before but utterly honest. You can’t resist it; you lean in to kiss the corner of those upturned lips, tasting the heat of his flushed skin. He blinks at you as you pull away, and you have to stifle a laugh at his surprise at the gesture. He is so unused to affection that you always seem to catch him off guard.

“Truly and deeply,” you add. Echo. Half-teasing, half-sincere.

The rustle of feathers is the only warning you have before the shining lights of the crowded ballroom are snuffed out.

Lucifer’s wings fold around you as he takes you fully into his arms to kiss you. His lips part as they meet yours; a soft sound of affection leaves him at that first touch. You can’t see him under the darkness provided by the protective cover of his wings, but you don’t need to. You feel the shape of his smile. You know the tenderness that lies behind his closed eyes. As you kiss him, you wonder distantly whose love he feels the need to keep hidden, such that he would use his wings to shield you both from prying eyes. Given his rather public proposal earlier, you suspect you know. It is your love and affection he is possessive of. He wants to keep it close, for him alone to see. For him alone to  _ have _ .

And have it he does. For as long as your love continues to make him smile, even in a room full of people, you will continue to give it. Because you love him.

Truly and deeply.


End file.
